1. Field
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, more specifically to quality control for additive manufacturing devices and processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Part swell puts a recoater at risk for crashing into the part, thus damaging the part or the recoater itself. There is no automatic system for detecting defects before they are irrecoverable. Also, sometimes a powder bed fusion machine experiences incomplete recoats or short feeds. There is currently no system in place to monitor recoat quality or incomplete coverage.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved additive manufacturing systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.